Falling in love with the Devil's son
by Mayly12345
Summary: "O magnus dominus. dominus tenebrarum. princeps malum. libera animam meam. ut vivat usque in finem hanc hospitam autem illius." After Ally Dawson spoke this words at a Halloween night her life changes permanently. But will she be able to handle it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is a new story I wanna do. I am typing on my phone and I am hopig that the auto correct will do his magic so anyway I hope you like it.**

Allys POV

I was sitting in my room, thinking about the meaning of life whene my Mom came in. " Ally, Honey, why don't you go outside? Or at least let the sun in." My Mom said cheering. Urg I hate that so much. " Baby how about aa new wall color. Black is so depressing. How about yello or even better. Pink with flowers. " I groaned " No Mom, I like my room this way. Now leave me alone." I said in a grumpy voice. Don't get me wrong I love her she is just so annoying sometimes. She sight and left the room. I took my candles and placed them on the ground around me. Thene I took a lighter and lighted all 6 candles. I was about to start my ceremony whene a knock interrupted me. " hey hey" my best friend Trish said. " Are you praying to him again?" " I was going to but you interrupted me" Well you probably are wondering what she means. Weeeelll I am a satanic so I think it explains everything. My parents doesn't like it and Trish thinks its weird but funny. "Can I watch? Or can we go to the halloween party" she always wants to party. " I told you I am not going." "But what of you find the one" "This is not a fairytale" " But it could be" "I rather perfore horror storys" Trish rolled her eyes "come on for meeeeee pleaseeeee." God I haye whene she does this "Fine just let me finish this ok" She smiled and went outside to wait for me. I sat down and started to speak "O magnus dominus. dominus tenebrarum. princeps malum. libera animam meam. ut vivat usque in finem hanc hospitam autem illius. (1)" I repeated this three more times before getting up. Suddenly a cold Breese whent through my room blowing out the candles. I looked to the window but it was closed. Hmmm weird. I didn't thought about it anymore and went out to Trish. She practically dragged me to her car and drove off.

Austins POV

I was in my room whene I heard a distance voice. She said "O magnus dominus. dominus tenebrarum. princeps malum. libera animam meam. ut vivat usque in finem hanc hospitam autem illius." I smirked. Well Halloween is going to be fun I think. I went to my closet and choosed the best leather jacked, my red button down shirt and some black convers with some black pants. I called Dez my best friend and well kind of slave. "DEZ COME ON WE'RE GOING OUT" Dez just nodet befor I snapped my fingers and we were at a party. Sweet jopefully ther are hot chicks.

Allys POV

We arrived at the party and Trish went straight to the bar. Well I sat down on a couch in a corner whene a guy with blond hair suddenly stood in front of me. "Hey cutie" he winked. Irg such an ass. " I am not interested" he smirked. " oh come on Ally you invited me" I looked at him shocked " how do you lnow my name?" " I know a lot of things " he took my hand amd a chill ran down my spin. Who is that guy. And why am I this attracted to him?

**well first chapter hope you like it. Don't forget to review and subscribe. **

**1 Oh great lord. lord of darkness. evil prince. free my soul. in order to live up to the end **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys so** **apparently you liked the story. Some people may ask how do I know stuff like that. Well I don't. The words Ally said I typed in to Google translater. So yeah. Here is the new chapter.**

Austins POV

We arrived at a party. The place was full of people in weird costumes like the devil or demons. How offensive. Dez went directly to the bar, leaving me alone. I looked around and spotted a girl. She was glowing. I smirked. The glowing means that she was the person I heard earlier. Hmmm not bad. Maybe I can get her to have some fun. If you know what I mean. Oh excuse me where are my manors. My name is Austin Lucifer Moon. Son of Satan or how the most people call him. The Devil. No big deal I guess. Anyway back to the chick. She sat down on a couch. I walked over to her. She didn't notice me at first and that was good because it gave me time to invent her mind and find some stuff out about her. " Hey cutie " She looked at my like I had a third head. But I am pretty sure I didn't let that out. " I'm not interested" she said hmmm playing hard to get. Well two can play that game. " oh come on Ally" I said testing her name out. " How do you know my name?" she said in a shocking tone. I took her hand and said " I know a lot of things" I could tell by her look that she was amazed. " Hey how about we go outside so we can get to know each other better?" I said. Ha as if I would need that but hey I have to act normal. " Uhm...idk...ok I guess." and with that we went outside.

Allys POV

I went outside with the stranger that new my name. Maybe he is a stalker. Theme again he doesn't look like one. But still he has a dark aura. We walked for a while until we were standing at a lonely playground. It was like o e of my horror novels and I have to admit I liked it. "So Ally, you believe in Satan ?" Uhm...how the fuck did he know. Well probably because I look like a freaking demon doll. " Yeah. I like everything that has to do wih evil things." He smirked. Why does he smirk? God I don't wanna die. "Do you know anything about lucife?" " you mean his son? Yeah that was the first thing I knew about. He smirked more. " How do you like him?" " well he is ok I guess." he theme touched my arm and it hurt like a bitch. I looked at him and his eyes where now red. Blood red. " Just ok?" he said but his voice was more like a evil growl. I wasn't scared. Suddenly a star appears on the ground. It was made out of fire. We stand in the middle of it. And I knew this star shaped thing. "well yeah what do you expect me to say...Lucifer" I said as calm as I could. He smirked. " so you recognize me huh?" I don't what he was going to do but I knew that I had to go with it.

Austins POV

I lost it. I god damn lost it. Ok. Just OK. No way in hell will I let her go now. She is going to like me whether she wants to or not. And believe me I am not going to be gentle. I snapped my fingers and we where standing in my room. " nice color. I like it it's so dark." she said looking around. " SHUT UP" I growled and then...I kissed her. I wasn't gentle at all. I was rough but I could be rougher. To my surprise she kissed back. I smirked and pulled her shirt off. Massaging her boobs really rough and earning loud moans with that. I snapped again and this time she was all tide up on my bed naked. This is going to be fun.

**So here you have it. Things getting serious already. I might try to upload the next chapter today but i cant promise anything. Don't forget to review and subscribe. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 (rated M)

**Hey guys. I just wanna say thank you. I am shocked of how many people like this story. Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Btw This chapter contains rated m stuff so if you don't like that theme don't read the end completely . Also this is my first dirty scene so be patient with me as I am getting better. Hopefully. Hahaha anyway enjoy.**

Ally's POV

The last thing I could remember was beeping tied up on a bed. Then everything went black. Whene I woke up I was in this strange room. It was nicely decorated. It had manly black and red in it. In the middle was a king sized bed. I heald my head. What happened. " Finally you are awake. Dreamd of me?" a familiar voice said. I looked at him and he smirked. " Why are you so speechless last night you couldn't hold your screams in" He smirked more. Last night? What does that mean. Could he really... " don't worry princess I was as gentle as a wolf." wow...he is ...weird. "Where am I? " " Where do you think you are?" " Don't play games." " But I like playing games. Honey come on get dressed and theme make dinner I am starving. How about some fresh meet." I stared at him like he was crazy. Well he probably is but still. " Do I look like your maid? " " Not yet but we can change that." He snapped his fingers smirking and suddenly I was wearing a maids uniform. "WTF?! I want to go home. NOW." He smirked. " You are home baby. Welcome to hell." And with that he went outside.

* * *

><p>Dez POV<p>

I woke up just to find a smal girl beside me. Her hair was curly and brown. She looked like an angel. Dude snap out of it you have to go or Austin would kill you. Wait...where was he anyway...

* * *

><p>Allys POV<p>

I was cooking dinner...well more like throwing raw meat on a plate. I broad him his food, sat down and watched. "What?" he asked with a serious espression. "Nothing. So why am I here?" " No reason." "Can I go then?" "No. You will stay here forever. You know I choose you." "You choosed me? For what?" "To be my wife. Forever." I choked on my own spit. "WHAT ARE YOU MAD?" He smirked " Baby, calm down. You will love it here. It's always dark and besides me no one can tell you anything." I stoode up. " YOU CAN'T TELL ME ANYTHING. I WILL LEAVE." He laughd and continues to eat. I tried to leave but suddenly I couldn't move. " You are going to be my dark queen rather you like it. Or not." "You can't make me." " Oh I can't . Well watch me then." He snapped and I was in I guess what should be my room again.

Austins POV

I know she knows that I can't make her my wife. There is this dumb rule that only two people who truly love each other can get married. My grandpa made this rule. Stupid grandpa. Well I guess that means I have to get her into loving me. And trying to love her back. Well that's not going to be hard...at least the last one.

* * *

><p>A few hours later I still was in the kitchen. I tried to make a little dinner for Ally. Why I am doing this you ask? Well I've got some kind of potion from my grandpas old office. It should make the person who takes this fall in love with the first thing it seas. It was weird when he tested it on a guard and he fell in love with a chicken. I heard they are totally happy. Anyway I've tried to make some dinner and I thing this time I've got it. I took the things and went to the room she was in. "I cooked you something." "what did you put in it?" "Why would you think something like this?" She looked at me like duh dude. I looked at her smiling" Do you want me to test it?" she node leaving me to take a bite. luckily I saw that coming and prepared a save bit for me. It took it and swallowed. "See nothing." She nodes and started eating. After she finished she looked tired. "I feel so...dizzy..." She rubbed her eyes. "Wow." she looked at me like she was in a trance. Then she grabbed me and kissed me. I took off her clothe and she took off mine. In a quick move she threw me on the bed and kissed my neck. Slowly she trailed down my body and just an inch from my dick she stopped teasing me like a bitch. Then she grabbed my best part and started to pump. Slowly. It was killing me. Well that's what I thought until she put her plump lips around the tip. Tracing her tongue around it. Then she took me into her mouth starting to bop her head. I was beefing brave and didn't moan like a little bitch like I feel like right now. Soon enough I came. She swallowed every drop. Suddenly I heard her...waking up...wtf grandpa. "WHAT THE HELL." I snapped with my finger and she was tied up again. " let me go." I smirked and started to kiss her neck. She obviously liked it because she couldn't hold her moans. I ruby my dick up and down her already wet entrance teasing her like she did before. Then I pushed in. Hard and rough. She screamed out making me harder then before. I went faster and harder taking a nipple in my mouth I sucked on her boob. She was trying to get her hands out of the robe. I smirked and went even faster. It was theme that my inner beast showed up and bit her in the shoulder. And so did she just in mine. We came both. I took my things and went outside locking the door and then snapped to relies her. I layer down in my bed and soon enough i fell fell asleep. Completely satisfied. Man I could get used to this.<p>

**So here you have it. Sorry if the sex scene isn't good but it's my first one so have mercy. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to subscribe and review. Until next time.**


End file.
